1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a transparent display device having a liquid crystal panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, studies on transparent display devices for allowing rear objects to be seen as well as capable of making a display thereon have been actively carried out.
In general, a transparent display device is capable of making a transparent display in an organic light-emitting panel or plasma panel using spontaneous light emission.
However, such a transparent display is not allowed in a liquid crystal panel incapable of emitting spontaneous light but using backlight. It is because a non-transparent backlight assembly should be provided at a rear surface of the panel and also polarizing plates should be provided respectively at both front and rear surfaces of the liquid crystal panel to control the transmission of light. In particular, in the polarizing plates provided respectively at both front and rear surfaces of the liquid crystal panel, light is transmitted therethrough when liquid crystals are driven in the liquid crystal panel, but light is in a non-transparent state when liquid crystals are not driven, and thus it may be impossible to implement a transparent display.
Such transparent display devices may be applicable to vehicle front glasses or house glasses to provide the user's desired information.
Therefore, the applicability of such transparent display devices is expected to be drastically expanded. In particular, a liquid crystal panel has wide viewing angle, high luminance, high contrast and full color, and thus it is urgently required to develop a transparent display device having a liquid crystal panel.